My Christine
by Violet Auxier
Summary: A story in which Mandy is a romantic deep down and Nergal likes her. There's an upcoming dance and Nergal wants Mandy to be there, but can't ask her out in person, so her sends her note, asking her to be his Christine
1. Be my Christine

**Violet: Hi hi! Here's a Nergal Jr./Mandy one!**

**  
Kai: We do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**.

Mandy was walking to school, having missed the bus. She didn't like walking ... she didn't like a lot of things One of 'things' she did like though, she would never admit, especially when he was walking with her.

"Mandy! Earth to Mandy!" He called, waving a hand infront of her face. She slapped the hand.

"Yes, Nergal. I see you." She said, frowning. "What were you saying?"

Nergal pouted abit. Mandy was one of the few that would talk to him. Being in high school now, his feeling for the blonde began to develop. He head over hels for her, but he wasn't about to tell her. She'd shoot him down as fast as the words came from his mouth, or so he thought. She had about as many friends as he ( close to none ) but had minions instead and acted like the world was at her feet, something he adored about her.

Mandy sighed when she looked at Nergal. He was cute, with black hair to his shoulders, almost lime green eyes and pale skin. Quite the opposite of her, with blonde hair to her waist ( often tied back ), her dark, dark green eyes and fair skin. They both dressed alon the same lines though. Dark colors and styles.

"What are you thinking, Nergal?" She asked simply, trying to show she cared without making it obvious.

"Thinking about the test in first hour that we're going to miss thanks to my cousin." He lied. Billy had made them late, demanding they find his pencil ... the yellow writing object ended up in the orange haired boys' nose .. among other things. Billy didn't tell the other two this before leaving for the bus, so they had to walk.

"You're lying." She said simply. He frowned at her, then thanked God when the school came into view.

- The next day, during lunch -

They sat together with Billy and Grim. The two were talking about soap opera's again while Nergal and Mandy watched, stunned that Billy could hold an intelligant conversation without sticking his hand up his nose or farting. Nergal looked to Mandy.

"How long do think this will go on for?" He asked the blonde.

"Not much longer. It's kinda creepy, isn't it?" She asked, taking a bite into her breakstick.

"Yeah." He said in agreement, staring at Mandy now as she watched Billy.

"Say, Mandy, are you Billy ... like ... together?"

Mandy choked on her breakstick, then coughed it up. "God no!" She answered, as if the words had burned.

"Oh .. sorry for offending you .." He said quietly, shrinking back from her as she yelled.

"How could I like him - " The bell rang and Mandy left after she took a deep breath, leaving Nergal staring at the place she had been. He sighed and left the lunch room. He saw a poster for the upcoming dance. It was that Friday and a masqurade. Nergal smiled to himself and pulled the poster down, stuffing it in his backpack.

During class, he wrote up a note.

_'To my dear Mandy,_

_I, you're admirerer, wish to see you at the upcoming dance. I will be wearing a simple outfit, think Phantom of the Opera. I know that that is one of you're favorite movies, so, be my Christine in a shimmering white dress with tear drop earrings. _

_Sincerly, your Phantom._

------

Mandy read the note again and looked at the dance poster. She smiled. She didn't know who it was, but she liked the way he thought. The dance was in a day and she had shopping to do.

She hoped to make it quick, but noticed that was impossible when she walked in and the dress lady walked over to her with a gleam in her eye. Mandy was soon flocked with material and colors beyond what she could believe was possible.

"Look, " She said to the older lady. "I just want a white dress with tear drop earrings. Like-"

"Like Christine from Phantom of the Opera." She finished, then smiled wide. "A young man called earlier, saying that a blonde girl with green eyes would come and say those exact words. He arranged for the perfect dress and even paid for it and the earrings, which I had to go half way across town to get." The woman showed Mandy the dress. The blonde's eyes went huge.

The dress was beautiful. It was white with shining jewels sewn in here and there. It fit her perfectly and the earrings accented the dress wonderfully. The dress showed Mandy's average bosom nicely and showed how thin she was. The dress stopped an inch to the floor and the sleeves made it bit above her elbows. Her shoes were white as well, with bows on the toes and 2 inch heels. She spun for the woman who fitted the dress when she asked and stared at herself in the mirror.

The woman clapped her hands together in delight, going on about how good the dress was on Mandy. The blonde hel dup a hand to her, silencing the woman. "Thank you for you're help. I have to go now." Mandy smiled in a small way and went to change back into her normal clothes.

She walked home, clutching the dress to her chest. She ignored her parents questions and went right to her room. She pulled out her diary. It was blank. She wrote in the date and wrote a simple entry:

_Dear diary,_

_I got asked on a date at the dance tomorrow. I don't know who it is._

- Next day - Nergal -

Nergal smiled to himself, so proud was able to make his little plan work. Mandy would see him at the dance an know he had done this all to impress her. He grinned now. He just had to wait til tonight and he'd have her. Mandy the Unattainable would be his. She'd know how much he loved her! And she'd love him back!

He looked forward at the blonde who looked about ready to fall asleep at her desk, bored with the math work on the bored. The teacher didn't bother to ask her to do it anymore. He'd learned at the begining of the year that you _couldn't_ make Mandy do the work if she didn't want to. He got up and sat next to her, dragging a chair over. "You going to the dance?" He asked.

She looked at him with bored eyes. "Yeah, what about you? Any girl ask you out?" She asked.

"No .. but I'm going. I asked her out this time."

Mandy smiled a small smile, surprising Nergal and making a blush spread across his pale cheeks. "That's good to hear. You're getting a backbone and some balls." She said, smirking now. "Who is the unlucky girl? Do I know her?"

"I'm not going to tell, but yeah, you know her."

"Hey, Nergal ..?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about The Phantom of the Opera?" She asked then, a questioning look in her eyes.

**Violet: There's the first chappie! I hope you like it.**

**Kyle: Review.**


	2. Masks

Violet: Hi! Here's the second, and most likely last chapter in this story.

Kai: Enjoy.

Nergal grinned and figeted at the same time. He had his mask in place. It covered only half his face, but he wasn't wearing his glasses, making his eyes stand out more than they had before. People around him were dancing with their sweet hearts, smililing to each other knowingly.

Billy was there too, with Blandy. The two were dancing happily and staring into each others eyes, though it was likely that they just didn't know what to say or were thinking on how nice it would be to pick each others noses.

Mandy was yet to show up, which made Nergal nervous.

Suddenly, the front doors opened and in came a girl in a shimmering white dress and white mask. Her blonde hair bounced as she walked and her green eyes searched the gym for the one who'd asked her here. Nergal stepped forward and walked to her, smiling.

"My Christine." He said quietly, taking her hand into his and kissing it. The green eyes behind her mask twitched, showing she wasn't to fond of what he had done.

"Phantom." She said, nodding her head. "Just who are you?" Her hand went to his mask.

"W .. what are you doing?" He asked, holding his mask down.

"I know you know who I am, so it's only fair I know who you are." She told him, frowning now.

They both stared a moment before they turned to Billy, who was screaming as Blandy went to Grim and declared her love for him. Nergal stole away as Mandy had her head turned. When she looked back he had disappeared. She sighed and looked down at the floor, her fingers laced together behind her. She rubbed her thumb on the area Nergal had kissed and growled. '_He used me!_' she thought, growing angry. She stalked off towards the hallway and stood in a dark corner, waiting.

----

Nergal was outside. Maybe he could get away, but then stopped. He couldn't do that to her. With a sigh, he began back towards the school. He opened the door and didn't see Mandy, so he began to panic. She left after he left her. He swore and walked out into the hallway, noticing Mandy out the corners of his eyes. He smiled, but the smile was quickily wiped from his face as Mandy strode to him and punched him, hard in the face.

"Don't ever speak to me again." She told him, before lifting her mask enough to spit at him then, take off. Nergal just stood there. He had destroyed his only chance to have Mandy as more than a friend. She'd probably figured it out ... that he was Phantom to her Christine. He backed up to the stairs and took the mask off before letting out a small sob.

----

Mandy growled all the way home, walking home in her dress, looking like a run away bride. How she hated him! She couldn't stand him now. On top of that, he'd ruined her favorite play. She ran up to her room and sat on her bed after kicking off her shoes and throwing her mask off. She glared at the floor, not knowing what else to do.

----

- Monday -

They were walking to school again, Mandy and Nergal. Mandy was yet to figure out Nergal was Phatom, she didn't think he'd do that to her.

"Mandy...?" Nergal asked, weary.

"Yes, Nergal?"

"What do you think about The Phantom of the Opera?" He asked shakily.

"I hate it!" She answered, raging already, just from the mention of the play. "There was this boy who asked me to the dance. He gave me a note that said -"

"So, be my Christine in a shimmering white dress and tear drop earrings." He quoted, thinking back to the note.

"Nergal ... How did you ...?" She looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I didn't mean to Mandy, I really didn't!" He said quickily. "Didn't think the mask was a big deal. I know I made it worse when I ran away, but then I came back to say sorry and show you but ..."

"I punched you and left before you had the chance." She sighed, recalling the events. She stopped, making Nergal stop and looked back to her. "Mandy .." He looked ready to break down.

She brought a hand to his face, looking ready to hit him. Instead of slapping or punching him, she just touched his face where the bruise was. She brought his face to hers and gave him a small peck on the cheek where the bruise was. He looked up to her and blushed at the smile she smiled. It was sweet and angelic.

"It's okay Nergal. I understand." She said, then kissed him on the lips. He put his arms around her waist and kissed back, smiling at the same time.

They didn't make it to school that day.

Violet: There yah go, that's it.

Kai: Review!


End file.
